Iron Man : Vice and Virtue
by Ozone Ferd
Summary: Tony Stark's playboy lifestyle catches up to him. Is there a sinister plot or simply life intruding? How will Iron Man be affected? Where will this story lead too? You got me, I'm writing it on the fly not plotted. Appreciate comments and reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_When multi-billionaire industrialist Tony Stark, inventor extraordinaire, dons his solar-charged steel-mesh armor, he becomes a high-tech warrior—the world's greatest human fighting machine –_

**_The Invincible Iron Man_**

**Vice and Virtue**

"Excuse ma'am but you can't go in there. Ma'am?" Pepper bounded from behind her desk and made an effort to bar the office door with her body. The statuesque blond with the big bosom stopped abruptly and glared at Pepper.

"I need to see Tony, please. He's expecting me."

"Ma'am, I am Mr. Stark's personal assistant and I assure you, he is not expecting you or anyone else. Now, if you don't mind Ms…?"

"Sloan, Ginger Sloan. I'm a good friend of Tony's. I really need to see him. It's very important."

"Uh, huh. I'm sure. Well, Ms Sloan please have a seat in the waiting area and I'll let him know you are here." Pepper gestured toward the black leather sofa situated on the far wall across from her own desk.

Ginger strolled across the room as if walking on a Paris runway and made herself comfortable. Pepper eyed her with disdain as she picked up the phone receiver and pressed the button to Tony Stark's office. Where did you pick this one up Tony? She thought to herself.

"Tony? You have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"A Ms Sloan."

"Who?"

"A Ms Ginger Sloan."

"Hmmm, Ginger Sloan? Doesn't ring a bell, Pepper. What does she look like?"

"Tony, she is sitting right here. I can't describe her…" Pepper cupped the receiver and lowered her voice. "Why don't you come out here and see what she looks like for yourself?"

Pepper heard a sigh in the receiver. "No need for sarcasm. Ok, hold my calls and send her in."

Pepper placed the receiver down and smiled a fake smile. "Ok. Ms Sloan. Mr. Stark will see you now."

Ginger smiled back. "See, I told you he'd see me. We're more than just friends you know."

Tony rose from behind his desk as the door opened. The woman entering his office was unknown to him. Her name did not ring a bell and now seeing her perfect face, blond hair and shapely body did not trigger a memory either.

He extended his hand, "Hello Ms … Sloan is it? I'm Tony Stark. Please come in and have a seat. Can I get you some coffee? A soft drink perhaps? Water?"

"Oh Tony, no need to be so formal. It's me. Ginger." She ignored his hand and gave him a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. He was dumfounded. Surely he would have remembered a body and face like this. Perhaps this was a joke from Steve or Hank. He could see those two hiring an actress to pull some joke on him. Few people knew that Steve Rogers was Captain America and fewer still knew he had a wicked sense of humor underneath that patriotic Boy Scout exterior. Add Hank Pym, the Ant-Man, into the mix and anything was possible.

"I'm sorry, Ginger. Have we met before?"

"Tony, don't be silly," she giggled, "of course we've met before. We spent a weekend together in Boston. We shared so much that weekend, our bodies, our dreams, and our secrets. Two unforgettable nights."

A look of fulfillment lit her face and he thought she's good. What if she wasn't kidding around? Maybe this wasn't a Rogers and Pym shenanigan. He tried to recall a weekend in Boston. When was he in Boston? He vaguely remembered a trip to Bean town about two months ago, he could verify with Pepper the actual date, but he couldn't remember what had transpired during the two days he was there. Was he there for business or pleasure? Must have been pleasure by the looks of Ginger. Had his drinking gotten so bad that he was having extended blackouts? What did she say about sharing secrets? Did she know anything about his life as an Avenger?

"Tony, you looked confused." She stuck her lower lip out into a pout. "You don't remember me do you?"

"Well Ginger, to be honest, I don't remember you, or much of anything while I was in Boston. That was over two months ago and I've been on many business trips since then." He lied. "Did we meet at a conference or the hotel or a bar by chance? Did I forget some clothing, jewelry or something else at the hotel? I am confused. I'm sorry Ginger but I don't remember you. What would be so important to make you come all the way to New York City to see me?"

She smiled a perfect smile. "Tony, I love your sense of humor. You can always make me laugh. No, you didn't forget clothing or jewelry. We met by chance at a bar. You bought me a drink. We talked about stuff. You were charming. You invited me back to your hotel room. We talked more there. We talked most of that first night, and then spent a wonderful day together seeing the Boston sights. Then we had a second beautiful night together. I didn't want the weekend to end. You were such a gentleman."

She was genuine in her reminiscing but none of what she described jogged his memory. It was like a two-day vacation his body enjoyed but his mind skipped. How the hell could this happen? "That is all very nice Ginger and I appreciate everything you did for me while I was there, but that still does not explain why you are here now. Wait, did I forget to… you're not a…"

"No Tony, I'm not a prostitute." She glared at him as he sighed in relief. She continued. "We haven't spoken in two months. Not that I haven't tried to call you but your secretary must not have passed on my messages. So I thought I would come here and tell you the news in person."

"Well Pepper can be overprotective and… wait, tell me what news? What do you want to tell me Ginger?" He was becoming annoyed with this puzzling woman.

"Tony, I'm pregnant with your child."


	2. Chapter 2

_When multi-billionaire industrialist Tony Stark, inventor extraordinaire, dons his solar-charged steel-mesh armor, he becomes a high-tech warrior—the world's greatest human fighting machine –_

_The Invincible Iron Man_

**Vice and Virtue Part 2**

Tony Stark sat stunned, unsure of what he had just heard. He thought the woman said she was pregnant and that it was his child but that could not be true, could it?

He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I'm pregnant Tony. I got pregnant during our weekend in Boston. Isn't that wonderful?"

Tony quickly replayed the last fifteen minutes in his head. This drop-dead gorgeous woman wearing a tight dress, high heels and an alluring fragrance came into his office. He does not remember meeting her, much less having a sexual relation with her. She says they met in Boston two months ago and spent the weekend together while he was attending a business conference in the city. Now she is declaring they have a child together.

Think Tony, think. My brain feels clouded. What the hell happened in Boston? Why can't I remember anything of that trip? Was my drinking that out of control? There must be an answer to this. Maybe she's making this up. Yeah, that's it. She made it up and she's looking for a quick handout. God, I can pick 'em can't I? Chalk up another mistake to alcohol consumption and an over active libido. Pepper is going to have a field day with this one. I have got get some therapy.

He responded cautiously, "Are you sure you're pregnant? You said we spent one night talking. Surely one night isn't going to…"

"Silly, it only takes one sperm to fertilize one egg. I guess you have pretty potent sperm not to mention an insatiable appetite for sex." She giggled. "When I missed my monthly thingy I took a home pregnancy test which showed positive so I visited my Doctor; she confirmed I am indeed two months pregnant."

"Are you sure it's mine? I mean, were you not with other men before or after me?"

"Tony, that's not a nice thing to say. Are you implying I am a slut? Yes it's yours. I hadn't been with anyone for a month before I met you and after our night together I decided I would save myself for you and do whatever I could to see you again. You are my soul mate Tony. I just know it. We belong together, you and me. Now we have a child conceived out of love. Isn't that wonderful? You're going to be a Father."

The gravity of the situation quickly became too much for him. The room felt hot. He felt hot. The air felt heavy. His head felt stuffed full of cotton wads. He felt a slight twinge of pain in his chest, near his heart. Oh no, not now, he thought.

Whenever stress overtook him the old chest pain would resurface reminding him of his near death experience in the jungles of Viet Nam. He hadn't felt the pain in years but he knew it was building fast and he knew that safeguards would kick in. He grimaced as the steel mesh chest plate he wore activated imperceptibly small embedded servos that controlled hundreds of micro needles spread across his chest. The needles quietly injected adrenalin into his blood stream, counteracting the heart palpitations and easing the pain. It was this chest plate and this painful procedure that has kept him alive this long.

"Tony? Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I… I don't know. I feel dizzy…feverish…is it hot in here…I am… I need a drink," he stammered.

"Yes, we should celebrate this occasion. Why don't we leave this stuffy old office and go back to your house and get comfortable and start planning our son's future." She placed her arm around his shoulder and calmly raised him from the desk chair.

"Son?" He groggily queried, feeling dazed from the adrenalin injection. "How do you know it's a boy?"

"I just do. Don't you worry about a thing. I'm going to get us home and get you to bed. You look like you could use some TLC."

Ginger pressed the intercom button and waited for Pepper to acknowledge.

"Yes Tony?"

"This is Ginger, Tony is not feeling well. Would you be a dear and order a limo for us. We'll be going back to the mansion. Thank you sweety."

"Excuse me? What…?" Ginger quickly released the button cutting off the questions. Immediately the office door flung open and Pepper Potts stood defiantly framed. She glared at Ginger.

"What is going on? Why is Tony not feeling good? He was fine before you arrived."

Ginger purposely ignored the questions and asked, "Have you called for the limo dear? Tony wants a limo brought to the front of the building. Don't you lover? He is not feeling well."

Tony looked up at Pepper, his eyelids heavy, his body slouching. "Pepper… please get us a limo… and call Jarvis and tell him we are on our way home. I think I've come down with a fever."

Pepper eyed Tony then glanced at the smiling Ginger. Her smile reminded Pepper of a cat who had ate the canary. Pepper bit her lower lip to keep from sharing a sarcastic thought. "You're the boss," she pronounced and wheeled quickly and headed back to her desk.

Ginger heard Pepper making the arrangements. She turned to Tony and held his face in front of hers, nose to nose, "I am going to take good care of you baby. Just you wait and see. You are in good hands."

To avoid any issues or contact with others, Tony and Ginger left the building and entered the limo from a secure and secreted exit that only he and Pepper were aware of. Once the vehicle was on its way, Ginger's demeanor quickly changed. She pushed Tony away from her and popped open her cell phone.

"It's me. Yes, he's with me. We're heading back to his mansion. No, no one suspects a thing. He seems to have had a reaction. I don't know. He cringed as if in pain then got all groggy."

Ginger glanced at the slumping Tony Stark, his eyes were rolled up into his head and he continued to mumble to himself, "No I don't think he's going to be a problem at all. Have a team meet us there. Oh and remind me to take care of that bitchy secretary once we're through him."


End file.
